


Honeymoon

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Series: KawaBoruWeek2020 [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: #kawaboru, #kawaboruweek, #kawaboruweek2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Kawaki and Boruto finally tied the knot and are ready to enjoy each other in every possible way. Kawaki took charge and planned everything himself, really putting the moves on his newly wedded husband. However, he wasn’t the only one ready to pull some moves. (Pain and Gain oneshot)
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: KawaBoruWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684903
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Honeymoon

_KanaTyy collaboration_

**KawaBoru Week: Day Four**

**Prompts** : Bath | Drinks

 **Rating** : M (contains explicit sexual content)

 **Work count** : 4,700

  
  


**Honeymoon-** **_Pain and Gain one shot_ **

Everything had been so perfect. The wedding, the reception and most importantly the man of Boruto's dreams. He couldn’t stop admiring the ring on his finger and was so overjoyed to finally be married to Kawaki. They had been through so much to get to this point, overcome many struggles and heartbreaks. Now his boyfriend, no, his _husband_ was his in every possible way. The blond had been unreasonably nervous the night before the wedding and wasn’t able to get any sleep. His stomach was in knots and he was so excited that he feared he would throw up.

Seeing Kawaki at the altar, however, calmed him down and allowed him to breathe. He was grinning at Boruto with so much warmth and affection in his eyes. The blond could easily tell that he was silently saying ‘I love you’. They didn’t leave each other’s side for the rest of the day, ditching the reception before it got too late in the afternoon. Kawaki had plans for their honeymoon and insisted on keeping it a secret from his lover. 

Boruto was surprised at the long drive to their destination and only managed to stay awake for a third of it, catching up on some much needed sleep. He felt really bad about it when the car came to a stop and Kawaki was nudging him awake. 

“Oh shit.” He cursed, blue eyes widening. “I can’t believe I fell asleep on you, I’m such an asshole.” He groaned as he rubbed his face.

Kawaki just chuckled and reached over to give his ear a playful tug. “That’s okay. It’s a good thing you slept, because you won’t be sleeping any more tonight.”

Boruto blushed furiously, both because of his words and what they reminded him of. Kawaki wasn’t the only one keeping secrets to make their honeymoon extra special. They got out of the car and the blond started taking in his surroundings, lips parted as he stared at the cabin cozily tucked in between the trees. 

“We’re in the mountains?” He smiled back widely at the taller man. 

“We are.” Kawaki hummed, taking his hand to give it a light squeeze. “I chose this place in particular not only because it’s private but also because I believe you’re really going to love the landscape.” 

He knew him so well, Boruto was already itching to explore, but he wanted to see the cabin most of all. “Come on, let’s go see!” He said excitedly while pulling his hand to tug his lover along. 

Kawaki breathed out a laugh, but started pulling Boruto around the cabin to the backyard instead. “I want you to see this first, just in case we don’t make it back outside.” 

“Planning to get right down to business?” Boruto laughed as well and wiggled his brows.

“Well, I’m going to take my time with you, but once we get started, there’s no going back.” He smirked, pulling Boruto over to stand in front of him while hugging him from behind. “Look, the cherry blossoms are blooming.”

The shorter man gasped as his gaze raised to the beautiful pink buds stretching their pedals. Branches were littered with them, one by one blossoming right before his eyes. His hands came to rest over Kawaki’s as he quietly watched the display and wondered how on Earth the raven had timed it just right. It was almost as if he knew, but surely that wasn’t possible. Either way it was breathtaking and the couple stood there for a few minutes until a gentle breeze scattered some of the pedals.

“You’ve outdone yourself.” Boruto said and turned his head to kiss Kawaki’s cheek. “I’m already swooning and it’s barely been twenty minutes.” 

“Well I’d be disappointed if I didn’t blow your mind today. At least once.” He smiled and gave Boruto a peck on his nose in return. “Come on inside now, you can check out the living area while I do some things… you might not see it again until we leave.”

Maybe this was going to be more intense than Boruto had first thought. “Damn. Husband Ki isn’t messing around.” He giggled, glancing down at their wedding bands and grinning giddily to himself. 

“Husband Ki, huh? Sounds kinda sexy.” Kawaki laughed, taking him towards the rear entrance of the cabin by his hand. 

“Oh yeah, you better believe it.” Boruto told him before his attention was on what appeared to be the kitchen. “Barstools? Fancy.”

Kawaki snorted, releasing his hand as he began walking towards the hallway. “You think the barstools are fancy? You’re way too easy.” 

Feeling light and amused, Kawaki left Boruto to look around while he went through the cabin, heading up the stairs to the second floor to check out the spread there. The cabin was specifically for honeymoons and he was pleased to find that everything he’d requested was there for him. It didn’t take him long to get everything set up and every minute passed by so quickly because he was just so happy, so at ease. 

Marrying Boruto was the best thing he’d ever done and he’d honestly never been happier in his life. Not too long ago, Kawaki would have never believed that he would settle down with anyone. He definitely never thought he would get married. Never thought he’d have something as romantic as a honeymoon—and especially be excited about it. 

But here he was, eager to please his husband’s cinnamon roll ass. 

Once he had everything in order, Kawaki jogged down the stairs, spotting Boruto standing in the cozy-looking living room, admiring even the smallest details with a soft smile on his face. He was too cute for his own good, but before Kawaki could get distracted, he walked outside to the car to get their bags and then carried them back inside. 

“Do you need a snack?” He asked as he locked the front door, turning around to face the blond once he finished. It had been a few hours since they ate. “Actually, you definitely need a snack. What do you want?”

Boruto’s face lit up and he trapped Kawaki in a hug. He was being so sweet and now he was going to cook for him, something he hadn’t done in awhile. “Please, wine and dine me, Romeo.”

“Oh, I’m gonna do more than that, I promise.” He smiled yet again, dropping the bags where he stood so he could embrace Boruto in return. His arms wound around his waist and he lifted him from the floor as he hugged him, carrying him towards the kitchen. “Something quick though, because you have way too many clothes on.”

Boruto bit his lip, turned on by how easily he supported his weight and anticipating his reaction once he got some layers off the blond. “I’m impressed you still have your shirt on, Mr. Flaunter. You better eat too because I’m going to drain every bit of your stamina.”

“I will. But don’t go pretending you can outlast me. I’m the one that’s gonna keep waking you up every time you pass out on me.”

He was certainly cocky about it, but Boruto couldn’t say he was wrong or that he didn’t like the sound of that. “I’m going to die a happily married man.”

Placing a chaste kiss to his temple, Kawaki let Boruto down to his feet in the kitchen and released him. “Not for a long, _long_ time.”

“Hmm, you’re right.” The blond hummed happily. “I’d never leave you alone.”

Kawaki prepared something quick and filling for the two of them and they ate at the bar together, exchanging heated glances that promised a night full of fun. As soon as they’d finished eating, Kawaki was eager to get busy it seemed, but he still made Boruto wait downstairs while he carried their bags up and finished getting ready. Then he called for him to come and join him. The blond once again had no idea what he had prepared and his heart was starting to pound as he went up the stairs. The sight that greeting him in the bedroom really did blow his mind, Kawaki was way more of a romantic than he let on.

Boruto admired the candles lit up around the room, taking a moment to pick up one of the pink pedals that laid on the freshly made bed. A trail of them broke off to the bathroom and he figured that was where his lover was waiting for him. Butterflies kicked up in his stomach as he walked over towards the door, opening it slowly in hopes it would prevent his heart from stopping. He should have known better, nothing could save him from a heart attack when Kawaki was involved, especially when the man himself was the cause of it. 

The floor and edges of the tub were covered in pedals as well and the bathtub itself was filled with bubbles. Two glasses sat on a tray in front of a wine bottle, one of Boruto’s favorites that was more on the sweeter side. There was a large window right behind the bath that captured the sun as it was going down. All of this filled him with glee and fondness for his husband who had done it all for his sake, but even still his favorite part was Kawaki, standing there as confident as ever in his birthday suit.

“Ki.” He swallowed, already feeling way too hot in his clothes. “This is . . . you . . . I love you so much.”

“I know,” Kawaki mused, smirk ever present as he closed the distance between them and raised his hands to cup Boruto’s creeks. He bent down until their noses were brushing softly and added, “I love you too.”

“I’m married to you.” Boruto went on, trying not to get too emotional and teary eyed. “You’re mine forever.” He said and laid his hands over his lover’s. “And I’m yours. I’ve never been happier and I don’t think I ever will. Not even if we win the Super Bowl this year.”

Kawaki scoffed. “As if the stupid Super Bowl could compete with me.” 

Boruto chuckled and stole a soft kiss from his lips. “Of course it can’t.”

There was a smug grin on Kawaki’s face as his hands trailed down Boruto’s back slowly. His button down shirt was as smooth as silk, a pale pink that complimented his skin tone wonderfully. When his hands reached the small of his back, Kawaki gripped onto the shirt and pulled it free from his pants where it had still been tucked into place. He was too eager to get him naked. 

“I have a little something for you too.” Boruto said, cheeks heating up as his skin tingled. 

“Oh?” Kawaki raised his brows at that, his large, calloused hands now rubbing up and down Boruto’s skin beneath his shirt. “You should know that all I want is your cinnamon roll ass.”

“Don’t worry, I finally got that through my thick head.” He smiled, although he would never stop buying his lover gifts whenever he felt like it. “I guess you could say I wrapped it up for you.” He said and trailed his fingers over his husband’s abs.

Kawaki kissed him then, just a short but meaningful suckle to his lower lip before he pulled back and brought his hands back around to begin slowly unbuttoning Boruto’s shirt. “Just so I can unwrap it?” He asked, voice dropping to a deeper, huskier tone than had the blond’s stomach coiling. 

“Y-yeah.” Boruto answered, surprised by his own stuttering. No matter how long they had been together, Kawaki was still able to make his knees weak and turn his brain into mush with such ease. He told himself to be patient and let his lover find the surprise on his own. “Unwrap me.”

The blond’s lips were stolen in another kiss, this one harder and hungrier as Kawaki slowly finished unbuttoning his shirt and then pushed it open and over his shoulders. The shirt fell to the floor and Kawaki’s right arm went around Boruto, pulling him flush against his body as the kiss progressed. His left hand was cradling his face, the two of them getting lost in the sweet, intoxicating scent of each other. 

Boruto explored his lover’s broad and expansive back, tracing every dip and curve as his other hand went down to squeeze his firm ass. Kawaki would notice any second now and the blond would feel himself blush from the tips of his ears down to his neck. He had never done something like this before or even considered it, but this was a once in a lifetime experience. He was going to make the most of it. 

While his tongue slipped its way into Boruto’s mouth, Kawaki forced his hands to act, moving them to the smaller man’s belt to work it apart. It wasn’t long before he was pushing his pants down and his hands were coming into contact with thin, black lace. A deep growl rumbled in his throat while his hands greedily gripped Boruto’s backside, kneading it and forcing him closer just so he could press his erection against him. 

Then, all the heat suddenly vanished. The kiss, the tongue, the hands, the body. It was all gone and Boruto was left breathless and staring up at his husband in a daze. 

“Look at you… trying to rush me.”

Once his mind caught up with Kawaki word’s, Boruto laughed and shrugged his pants all the way down, stepping out of them. “I don’t have to try, you do it all on your own.” He said and came closer, wanting that warmth to come back and daring Kawaki to step away again. Fighting off the embarrassment that was attempting to creep up on him, Boruto started doing some teasing of his own. “What do you think? I know it would have made more sense to go with white, but . . . well, after all the sex we have I’m nowhere near pure.”

“That’s for damn sure.” Kawaki snorted out a chuckle. “You’re naughty as hell, but I love that.” 

Kawaki’s sultry voice was a striking contrast to his warm smile, both having quite the effect on Boruto as he began kissing and nipping his way down his body, hands dragging gently down his sides until they reached the black lace. As sexy as it was—and so surprisingly fitting for Boruto—Kawaki didn’t hesitate to pull them down and have the blond naked. When he stood back to full height, Kawaki took his hand and led him over to the tub. He stepped in first and waited for Boruto to join him. Then they both sat down in the hot water, the bubbles surrounding them. The bath smelled light and sweet, almost like cotton candy. It was surprisingly a relaxing scent. 

“Can’t go skipping our bath and our wine.” Kawaki mused as he listed the bottle from the bucket it was currently chilling in, pouring them both a glass. Once he returned the bottle to the bucked, he picked up one of the wine glasses and brought it over to offer it with a smile. “Here you go, it’s your favorite.”

“Thank you.” Boruto smiled back shyly, unable to help feeling extremely spoiled today. He took a few sips and hummed happily at the taste. “Now this is fancy.”

“Closer to fancy than the bar stools.” Kawaki agreed, picking up his own glass and having a sip before. “The view’s not too bad either.” He added musingly, turning more to the side so he could gaze out of the large window. 

Boruto leaned on the edge of the circular tub and watched the stars twinkle. “Not at all. You did a really good job, Ki. I love it.” He praised, taking another sip from his glass.

“Shit, I’m just happy I was able to keep you here and all to myself for a whole two weeks. I honestly don’t know how you’ll survive it.”

“I’ll manage.” Boruto giggled, thinking, _probably._ “Just you and me for fourteen days straight, it doesn't get better than that. You’re gonna enjoy every second of it, trust me.” The blond was ready to spoil Kawaki in turn and give him everything he desired. 

“I know I will. Thoroughly.” Kawaki couldn’t have agreed more. A smirk tugged at his lips behind his glass as he stared at his newly acquired husband. “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure you enjoy every second of it too.”

The blue eyed man caught the expression as he looked up, a wave of arousal running down his body. “I’m not completely against that.”

“Oh I know. Of course you’re not.” He moved closer, leaning in to ghost his lips along the shell of Boruto’s ear. “You can’t wait for me to fuck you… can you?”

That damn bedroom voice. “And here I was trying to behave.” He replied, a lot quieter than he meant to. “But if you must know . . . yes. I really, really want to hop on your lap right now.”

Kawaki grinned at his ear, giving the lobe a little nibble before he murmured, “If you do that, I promise you we will be consummating this marriage in this tub instead of the bed.”

That sounded way sexier than Boruto was willing to admit. “Your point?” He asked breathlessly, bringing his free hand out of the water to slowly drag down his lover’s large muscular chest. “There’s going to be round two, isn’t there? And round three and round four . . . I can pretty much take your dick anywhere. We can consummate all over this cabin.”

“Well… you’re not wrong.” He hummed, trailing his tongue down Boruto’s neck until he settled over a tender place and gave it a slow, purposeful suck. 

Boruto set his glass down lest he drop it and threaded his fingers in Kawaki’s hair. “Careful.” He moaned softly and gave the black strands a tug, his other hand making its way to his husband’s cock. “Or I’ll consider that permission.” 

Permission that for once in his life he was waiting on, wanting to behave. He wanted to be good for Kawaki . . . at least for the first week before he showed his lover how naughty he really could be. However that counted on the blond making it long, he would have to give it his all to succeed. 

“You want it here, climb on then.” Kawaki said, setting his glass on the tray and bringing his hand back, wagging a tube in front of Boruto’s face. “I knew this would happen.”

Boruto chuckled and let go of his hair to wrap his arm around his neck instead as he got in his lap. “I knew I put a ring on that finger for a reason.” He said as his fingers under water reached their goal. Gripping around the base of Kawakis member, he pumped the tall man with lazy strokes. “And because of this, of course. Can’t forget about your biggest asset.”

Kawaki half rolled his eyes and shook his head at him. “You only love me for my dick.”

“And you only love me for my ass.” He shot back, grinning cheekily before mouthing at the silver eyed man’s jaw.

“It is one of my favorite things, but not the only thing I love about you.” Kawaki’s hands went back around him with the lube. “Actually, I’m pretty taken with everything about you if I’m being honest.”

If he was taking the serious route then Boruto supposed he could at least meet him halfway. “I was head over heels for you before I ever saw your dick, so don’t worry. I’m not completely shallow.” He said and stroked him a little faster. “Even though you were a bastard, it was the way you treated me rather than your looks that really got me. The tough guy that cared so much and yet wouldn’t admit it.”

“Yeah right, I know damn well you saw my dick before you were head over heels.” He gave the blond a playful nip on his shoulder and patted his bottom. 

“Not the naked version!” Boruto laughed, following his silent request and raising to his knees so his ass was out of the water. “Come on Ki, you know I love all of you too.” He said and touched their foreheads together.

“I know.” Kawaki smiled wide, kissing his cheek as he got the lube open so he could lather his fingers in it. In just a few seconds, he was working two inside of him. “You know how I feel too. You got me to marry your cinnamon roll ass.”

The blond arched his back, taking Kawaki’s fingers in deeper. His head fell to his lover’s shoulder as he slowly rocked his hips back into that skillful touch. “I-I love it . . . when you call me that.” Boruto confessed, only doing so because it was a special occasion. 

“Good.” Kawaki breathed at his ear. “It’s a habit I just can’t break.”

“I hope you never do.” Boruto smiled and then gasped when those knowing fingers brushed against his good spot. It was enough to pause his own ministrations on the raven’s cock, but he was quick to tighten his grip and stroke him more seriously, curling his wrist at the tip. 

Soon, Kawaki was adding more lube and then a third finger, focusing more on stretching him while only teasing that bundle of nerves inside of him every so often. “You ready? I’m not gonna touch you this time, Boruto. You’re gonna come just from my dick. Nothing else.”

“Fuck.” Boruto moaned, the words making his member twitch. “I’m ready, I’m so ready.”

Knowing he really was, Kawaki removed his fingers and Boruto didn’t waste a single second in lining his cock up at his entrance and lowering himself down on it. It was hotter inside of him than it was in the tub and there was nothing like his tightness surrounding Kawaki. His large hands gripped at Boruto’s hips, pushing him down even further until he was completely sheathed within him. 

The blond buried his face in his lover’s neck as he adjusted and gently bit him to muffle his voice. Kawaki grinded his hips upwards while holding Boruto down on him, doing nothing more than letting out a quiet grunt when the blond bit him harder. It wasn’t because it hurt, oh no, it was the exact opposite. The blue eyed man was trying to prevent himself from going too close to the edge too soon. He knew he was easy, but this was a little ridiculous even for him. He couldn’t come yet.

This position was really putting him at a disadvantage, but he wasn’t complaining. “So . . . so deep.” He whined after removing his teeth from Kawaki’s neck.

When he got like this, it never failed to drive Kawaki mad. His hips started gyrating at a slow, sensual rhythm while he kissed and sucked on Boruto’s throat. He didn’t bother responding, but he wasn’t going to stop. At least for round one, he wouldn’t make his cinnamon roll suffer. Boruto started moving his own hips once he didn’t feel as if he would combust at any second. He placed both of his hands on his husband’s shoulders for balance and then raised up until just the tip of Kawaki’s cock was inside of him. Not a moment later he slammed himself back down, moaning loudly before he was repeating the action. 

“Fuck, Boruto,” Kawaki groaned, raising his hips up in time to meet Boruto’s and intensify each motion. 

It had the blond screaming, digging his nails into his lover’s skin and helplessly tossing his head back. “Ah! Ah! Ki!”

Letting one arm wrap around his waist, Kawaki raised the other up, his hand gently cradling the blond’s throat. “Feel good? I haven’t even touched you and yet you’re barely hanging in here… aren’t you?”

Boruto knew what was coming, hell, _he_ was coming, but he was trying his best to hold back. “Y-yes!” He got out, having to admit it. It wasn’t as if he could hide it anyway. 

Kawaki thrusted up into him hard, giving his throat a tight squeeze at the same time. His own length was pulsing wildly, eager to release as well. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that Boruto was his now, officially, legally, forever. But he just couldn’t wait to fall apart with him. 

“Go ahead. Let go, Boruto.”

The blond’s hips came down a couple more times before his voice broke and he came with a silent shout. He was shaking as he emptied himself into the water, walls spasming around Kawaki’s cock as his orgasm overtook him. Blue eyes met silver as he wanted him to see the effect he had, as he wanted him to come as well. It felt like his orgasm would never end. Their lips connected in a sloppy kiss while Kawaki held him in place, thrusting up into him with abandon until he too found his release inside of him. They were both breathless and hot by the time they were both calming down and with a soft chuckle, Kawaki pressed another kiss to his lips. 

“Round one, _check.”_

Boruto’s head fell to rest against Kawaki’s chest and his arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders. “Double . . . check.” He panted with a nuzzle. “Broke a sweat with that one . . . pass me my wine?”

Laughing, Kawaki grabbed the wineglass and handed it to him, rubbing his back. “I can’t wait for round two… and three, and four. I’m excited for everything, Boruto. I love you. Thank you for marrying me.”

Boruto smiled sweetly at him before placing another kiss on his lips. “Thank you for asking me to. I love you, Ki. So, so much and I’m never going to stop telling you.” He promised and took a few sips from his glass. “You’ll be hearing it again in about ten minutes.”

“I know,” Kawaki laughed, already ready to get the blond in their plush honeymoon bed. “We’ll start round two as soon as we get out of here… but you’ll have to get wrapped back up for me. Just for a little while.”

His husband was more than willing to put the black lace on again. “Whatever you want.” He hummed happily. “As long as you let me suck you off first.”

“Ooh, damn.” Eyes narrowing as he regarded Boruto smugly, Kawaki grinned. “Well, I’m not gonna complain. But that also means I get to have my way with you.”

“Don’t you always?” Boruto chuckled before taking his time to kiss the claw marks he had made on his lover’s skin. “It’s a deal . . . and I’ll be so good for you. You won’t even recognize me after tonight.”

“Well, I can’t wait.” He hummed in response, nuzzling his cheek against Boruto’s head. “I’m just glad I have you forever now, so we have a lot of time to fuck.”

Boruto laughed and trapped him in a tight hug. “That’s my man, always ready to go at it. Just for that, I think I’ll keep you. Weed and all.”

“It’s kinda too late to decide otherwise.” Kawaki told him, smile small but so genuine it made the other man’s heart ache. “You’re stuck with me.”

“Thank goodness for that.” Boruto grinned brightly and captured his lips once more. “I wouldn’t know what I’d do without my Ki.”

“I love you,” Kawaki whispered against his lips, kissing him again and again. 

Boruto wanted to say it back, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop the onslaught of kisses and gladly surrendered to them. Besides, he would have plenty of chances to say it later and in the future. They had already been together for what felt like ages and would continue to be with each other for years to come. Through all the trails they had faced and had yet to face, through all the pain love as great as theirs could inflict, they had gained a bond that would never be broken. 


End file.
